ridgeracerfandomcom-20200214-history
Ridge State
Ridge State is an island which is the setting of the Ridge Racer series from Ridge Racer 6 and Ridge Racer 7. It replaces Ridge City as the locale of the Ridge Racer games. Ridge State is a very diverse place, with it's landmarks ranging from mountains and temples, to the bright lights of Rave City. State guide Bayside The Bayside is the industrial zone of Ridge State, featuring some residential housing, along with what appears to be Ridge State's own Chinatown-esque district also call this area home. Tracks: *Industrial Drive *Old Central *Bayside Freeway South The southern region is the upstate region, with untouched ancient temples and statues of Buddha, as well as mountains and forests. Tracks: *Mist Falls *Lost Ruins *Shadow Caves Seacrest Seacrest is the home of Ridge State's very own beach resort. Featuring wide boulevards down the sea front, and tight twisting chicanes in the resort's surrounding mountains, this district can be a challenge for any Ridge Racer. Tracks: *Seacrest District *Surfside Resort *Sunset Heights Lakeshore Lakeshore is arguably homes to the most challenging tracks in Ridge State, with their long, blind corners, and the beautiful, yet distracting, lakes and waterfalls, Lakeshore becomes a challenging place to race. However, a skilled driver can gain a lot of Nitrous in the tight corners. Tracks: *Laketop Parkway *Lakeshore Drive *Highland Cliffs Rave City Rave City is the most densely populated area of Ridge State. With it's bright lights, dramatic elevation changes, and signature bridges, Rave City is a great place for any Ridge Racer to hone their skills. From Ridge Racer (PSP) onwards, where original Rave City track and the downtown extension appeared, the course have been raced in nighttime. Tracks: *Downtown Rave City *Rave City Riverfront *Crossbay Tunnel Sunny Beach Sunny Beach is a small, quiet resort nestled within a bay. Part of Ridge State's famous Route 765 runs though here. Except for Airport Oval, all of the tracks from Ridge Racer V are located around this region (including the Central Arcade sections). Tracks: *Seaside Route 765 *Ridge City Highway South Bay Home to a ginormous complex, consisting of both Ridge State's bustling seaport, but also it's large 3 runway airport and surrounding freeways. This airport is implied to replace the semi-offshore airport featured in Ridge Racer V. Tracks: *Aviator Loop *Southbay Docks *Airport Lap Midtown Midtown is stated off mainland Ridge State, it features small villages and twisting mountain roads, as well as more modern skyscrapers and freeways. Midtown also features an area similar to a section of Route 765. Tracks: *Harborline 765 *Midtown Parkway *Island Circle Trivia *Ridge State is roughly 737 times larger compared to Ridge City. *Ridge State can be classified as a archipelago. However, most of the cityscapes are based on Japanese cities. Given this, it may be possible that it could be situated in between Japan and South Korea, and that it could potentially be an artificial archipelago. *The geographical shape of Ridge State resembles the UFRA logo, which ironically, features a similar-looking "U" logo. *''Ridge State'' mainly consists of tracks from older Ridge Racer titles, in this case, most of the tracks that were in Ridge Racer 6. Seaside Route 765 and Downtown Rave City are the only "retro" tracks to be featured within the island. *It may be possible that all the other tracks in the series, such as from the original Ridge Racer, Revolution, Rage Racer, Rave Racer, 64, V ''and some of the newer tracks from 3D and ''Vita may be set within Ridge State, in perhaps other parts of the island that were not seen in Ridge Racer 7. The tracks from Ridge Racer Type 4, however, are set outside of Ridge State, in some places within Japan and the United States (although there were no such mentions in the PSP versions of those courses, meaning that they could actually be in Ridge State after all). *This could possibly be the setting for the Tekken series, since some of the unseen locations in Ridge State were used in Tekken Tag Tournament 2. For example, in Tekken Tag Tournament 2, the airport terminal shown on the main menu upon highlighting the Fight Lab mode is the exact same one where the Airport Lap course was located, but it is nighttime. *Ridge State has its own official media called Ridge State News, abbreviated to RSN. They regularly posts news-tickers as the player progresses through the game, but most news releases show cultural, social and political events across areas of Ridge State that are near some of the tracks. Category:Ridge Racer Universe